1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to nonvolatile memory devices and, more particularly, to antifuse memory cells and arrays thereof.
2. Related Art
Nonvolatile memory devices retain their stored data even without a constant source of power. Examples of nonvolatile memory devices include read only memory (ROM) devices, one-time programmable (OTP) memory devices and rewritable memory devices. Nonvolatile memory devices have been produced using a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) compatible process.
The OTP memory devices may be categorized as either fuse-type OTP memory devices or antifuse-type OTP memory devices. Each memory cell in the fuse type OTP memory devices begins as a short circuit (i.e. there is a current path) before it is programmed. And, when programmed, can remain a short or be changed to an open circuit, depending on how it is programmed. In contrast, each memory cell in an antifuse-type OTP memory device begins as an open circuit before it is programmed and, when programmed, is a short or open circuit depending on the data that it stores. Considering the characteristics of MOS transistors, the CMOS processes may be suitable for fabrication of antifuse-type OTP memory devices.